Jacob
This page is of a character still active in Heart 3000, this page is subject to change. Jacob R. Greene '(Born September 4th, 2002 in Hartfield, New Brunswick, Canada) is a 'Heart 3000 OC/Canadian music enthusiast who is best known as a member of the Heart Knights, 'and as an addict to brownies by his fellow party members. He was created by his admin, commonly referred to as ''"'Jakksy", exclusively for Heart 3000. Jacob also stands out from the rest of the party for a few reasons, for one, he himself has confirmed that he is a hybrid (an Arctic Fox/Polyfox hybrid) between Episodes 20 and 21, and as of recent, he gained a new nickname because of this, ''"Startail", was first used by Brayan to describe his tail. Jacob is also noted to have internal struggles with a demon by the name of Zephyr. He is also the twin brother of Momo, a more recent member of the party. Creation one of the earliest traces to Jacob was a beta character for Jakksy's '(creator of Jacob) own Discord Role-playing series, '''The Wolves Isle Story '('''TWIS) which was created in April of 2018, known as "Mr. Incognito", who was based somewhat off of Jakksy's '''real life self. However, this character was eventually scrapped. Another trace of Jacob's creation was the first version of '''Jakksy, a self-named, Arctic Fox OC created by Jakksy, for Defenders Of Earth: Deluxe, another role-playing arc created by TheKiwiBasket '''that came before Heart 3000. The canon design for Jacob came before the first pilot for Heart 3000 (which happened on May 28th, 2018), and since then, Jacob has remained largely the same. '''Appearance Before Episode 12 (Elevator), Jacob could be seen wearing a green scarf, green beret, grey shirt, a black vest, brown shorts, and brown sandal. While this design is still mostly the same for episodes afterwards, Jacob switched to a crimson scarf and a crimson beret after Dyke had purchased the items for him. as for his physical appearance, Jacob is at an average weight and height, and he sports long, brown hair as well. while Jacob appears to be mostly an Arctic Fox, he is part Polyfox too. the right side of Jacob's torso, Jacob's right shoulder, and recently, his tail and entire right arm, show that Jacob is part polyfox too, making him a hybrid. Jacob usually tries to hide his deformities during Heart 3000, to prevent himself from raising suspicious to anyone who could take him for dissection. Personality Jacob is normally a pretty chill guy when he's not being faced with conflict, and he'll probably give you a brownie if you're seen as a friend to him. Before joining the party though, he was filled to the brim with social anxiety, something Jacob says is related to a mental disorder of his. Jacob is known to be shy and reserved to most outside of the heart knights, and he never likes to be the centre of attention. Before Heart 3000 Jacob was born on September 4th, 2002 (along with his twin sister, Momo) to Ellie D. Green (Arctic Fox), his mother, and Stephen L. Petty (his earth name, Polyfox, his father) in Hartfield, New Brunswick, Canada. He was blessed with a happy home in a friendly neighbourhood, and his earliest years were considered his happiest, as Stephen and Momo would often take the two out and spoil them. Unfortunately for Jacob, he was born with an inner demon, whom he referred to as Zephyr. This wasn't realised until Jacob began having unnatural fits and spasms as a toddler. Jacob's father eventually intervened, and brought him to their family doctor, Gene. Where Gene confirmed that Jacob had a demon in him. Various exorcisms would be performed on Jacob to no avail. His sister, Momo, and his mother, Ellie, also tried their hardest to support Jacob. Unfortunately, the assistance of Jacob's father was cut short when Jacob was 12, as he disappeared following a plane crash en route to Peru (however, he survives, but is taken into Area 51 after crashing near the base, and due to his form. But Stephen's family isn't made aware of this) Jacob was extremely heartbroken by this, and he considers it his darkest point in his life. Ellie and Momo continued supporting Jacob, until Momo seemingly vanished out of nowhere. Outside of revealing details of his struggles with his demon, Jacob hasn't discussed his past that much with the party. Heart 3000, Season 1 By the time Jacob was 15, he still was a social outcast. He barely had any friends, and he always stayed quiet around everyone who would try to talk to him. Ellie, his mother, was concerned for Jacob, as she knew him having plenty of people to talk too w/ould at least help him mentally through his demon ordeal. So she eventually encouraged to join a program where he would be sent to a camp outside his camp for the summer. Jacob himself didn't seem to mind this, because at the time, he felt he was only a bad omen to his family, as his sister had recently vanished. Eventually, Jacob was given camping gear based on his personal and cultural tastes, and sent to Stonewood, Maine where he would meet the majority of his fellow party members. Some notable names within the party included Jay, CJ, Tom '(Episode 2), 'Gwen, Jam, and later on, his closest friend, Brayan . Jacob was also introduced to his heart, Dyke, by the end of the first episode, and would eventually learn that he could fuse with hit, creating a new hybrid entirely, known as "Jacke". Jacob would soon follow the others on their conquests to the Heartzone that occurred after the events of the pilot. By episode 5, despite all the recent action, Jacob was getting quite used to being in Stonewood, and even made some friends. However, Jacob's tipi was flooded and destroyed during the flood of Episode 5. And soon resorted to a hammock. Jacob was badly injured along with the party at the end of the Best Friends Trilogy '(Episodes 6, 7, and 8), losing both his legs after 'Skar, an antagonist who had just corrupted CJ, fired a death beam meant to kill the entire party. Initially, Jacob had to get metal prosthetic legs, but due to some unknown reasoning, Jacob's legs regenerated a couple episodes later. Heart 3000, Season 2A (Training Arc) Jacob doesn't do too much within Season 2A, but the party does learn a little bit more about his personality and some trivia about him. For example, in Episode 9 (Welcome Back), Jacob admits that he has never been to a party before the one everyone goes to in said episode, and admits the reasoning behind this was due to him being a social outcast. Jacob also replaces his green beret and scarf with a crimson beret and scarf at the end of episode 12. It is also around this time where Jacob begins to fully utilise his ability to fuse with Dyke in battle (due to a Fuse Stone Jacob found when he was a small child), the first actual battle where this ability is used is against the likes of Father, DJ (CJ, but corrupted), and Skar in Episode 14 (Long Time No See) Heart 3000, Season 2B (Dimensional Arc) Season 2B starts off with the party realising that they need to leave Stonewood, as the battle beforehand caused the town to fall into ruin. Jacob follows the rest of the party into a vortex and into a Dimensional Train, which they use to get around dimensions to collect corrupt hearts and have them healed, an objective given to them by Dave, the King of Hearts. Jacob sets up his base with the others in a train car provided to them by the captain of the train, Blueberry, during Episode 16 (Just Like Home). And he also utilises this time to get closer to his friends, most notably, Brayan the Crocodile. Jacob has noted that without Brayan, he more than likely would've drowned in Episode 19 (Heart Pirates), as Jacob cannot swim. Jacob also remarks that he is a hybrid to the entire party, showing off the right side of his torso, and his shoulder. Remix 3000 Jacob (Episode 21) Remix 3000 takes place in the same setting as the original pilot, where the entire world is set in the underground city of New York. this focuses on the same party, but with differences, and with everyone going to Heart School, a school dedicated to teaching people how to protect themselves against killer robots that have since taken over, and have forced everyone to hide in underground settlements. Remix 3000 Jacob is chubby arctic fox who is one of the new students at the school along with everyone else. he has the same heart colour as in the other H3000 world, but he has a different shirt, and scarf, and of course, he's bit more chubby and brownie-obsessed. Jacob is a lot more aware of danger in this universe, and even tells the party on numerous occasions to stop pressing forwards when danger was lurking when they decided to try to sneak out. After his first day at heart school, he follows everyone else to the edge of New York, in an attempt to break free and escape. However, this goes awry. And they are confronted by a killer robot. Thankfully, they all escape. and Jacob returns home to sleep. As of yet, there are no further developments on the Remix3000 cast. Moths (Episodes 22-24) Jacob, along with everyone else, are eventually forced to flee from their car, as moths have since swarmed the car they were residing in. Episode 22 (Moth Escape) has Jacob, along with Annie, Jay, Cubel, and a few others flee to a motel somewhere inside the Chill Car '''(which is basically its own realm, as it is the size of Colorado). This attempt is unfortunately in vain, as the moths have seemingly followed them there. It then turns out that the moths have been coming from Jay the whole time, and is slowly becoming a hybrid himself. Jacob shows a lack of satisfaction, as he points out bringing Jay wasn't going to make the moth problem go away. Jacob, along with the rest of the party, can only watch as Jay slowly transform into a moth (Although he's merely a Shibe Moth hybrid as of the latest episode). Eventually, Jay loses control of his abilities, and attacks the party along with the moths near the end of Episode 24 (Dragon Adventure). Everyone loses all their abilities (including the temporary deactivation of Jacob's heart, Dyke), and quite a bit of their stuff too. Jacob lost everything except his clothes, his father's diary, his guitar, and his battle axe, which he had received several episodes prior. The party all woke up in the middle of a desert, with nothing near them for miles. This caused Jacob to become quite furious, and he exclaimed that he would leave the party as soon as the party returned back to a form of civilization, however, this plan doesn't fall through. As of Episode 25, it is revealed that the moths are under the control of Jay's alter ego, '''Jeremy. Jacob vs. Zephyr Zephyr, the demon from Jacob's childhood, soon began haunting Jacob again, but this time, threatening death upon him. Zephyr then began haunting Jacob's dreams. Two of the most notables ones were the first, and last dreams from Zephyr. The first dream had Jacob, and the rest of the party members, stumble across various events of Jacob's past, before Zephyr introduced himself to everyone, and stated his goals for Jacob (i.e., Kill him). The party obviously retaliated, and Zephyr promptly battled and defeated them, knocking them all off a cliff, but not before stabbing Jacob numerous times (It was only a dream, so it didn't actually affect the party), Gene, Jacob's family doctor, was also in the dream, beheaded. The dream ended soon after. Jacob woke up from this dream screaming, becoming aware that there was a demon looking to take complete control of him. This event happened while the party was still residing in the train car provided to them, and shortly after he revealed that he was in fact a hybrid to Kevin. Jacob's last dream was short, but it really delivered the message that time could really be running out of Jacob. And even in the dream, Gene admits this. And gives his best of wishes to the party before Zephyr introduces himself again. This time, Gene escapes, but the party are still caught by him. He allows the party to give Jacob up one last time, before he uses force and takes Jacob. The dream ends soon after with the building collapsing onto the party, and a giant ok-sign snapping its fingers. The following morning, Jacob's eyes are completely red, and the party expresses their concerns for Jacob, Zephyr then emerges from Jacob, causing Jacob to die momentarily, before jolting back to life, and hiding in his tent. Zephyr talks to the party and discusses with the party about his goals, and after the party retaliates, he possesses Jacob, and forces him to attack his own friends. His reign of terror is short-lived, however, as Franklin, the mayor of Stonewood, shatters Zephyr with a religious artifact. It is revealed that Momo was actually being possessed by Zephyr the entire time, and with Zephyr being shattered, she is freed. She tosses Zephyr's pieces into a fire shortly thereafter, supposedly killing him. As for Jacob, he is injured due to the attacks from his party members, thankfully, he does recover. And he and his sister are reunited. His tail and entire right arm have become completely polyfox-like, Jacob would get the nickname "Startail" some time after due to these changes. As of August 6th, 2018, Jakksy has hinted that Zephyr is still around. And that he will make a return sometime in the future. Zephyr's return, Episodes 25-27 In episode 25, Jacob joins the party yet again on another adventure to [[Drew|'Drew']]'s homeland (via a vortex at a vortex station conveniently placed in the middle of the desert which the party were previously trapped in. Jacob stays quiet throughout most of the episode, however he does mention how Momo, his sister, who was introduced not too long ago, is still very unaware of what the party does for a living. Jay loses control again near the end of the episode, and attacks the party. Eventually, Jacob, and all other party members are knocked out. The party then wakes up in the train car that they intended to flee, except this time, they can't leave. And it's revealed that Jeremy is now in control of the moths, and that he's torturing the party solely for his entertainment, something similar to what Zephyr did with Jacob. Jacob is obviously tired of being mentally and physically tortured by some inner being or alter ego, but this time, Jacob doesn't threaten to leave, and just accepts the fact that he probably would be killed after leaving anyways. On August 6th, Jeremy emerged again, and explained to the party that he would become Jay as soon as his transformation was complete, and he would feast on every single party member. Zephyr also appears again, and makes a deal with Jeremy to spare Jacob and kill the others, so that Zephyr can continue torturing and possessing Jacob. His motives for possessing Jacob are still unclear as of current. Jacob has remained quiet for a majority of Episode 26, where the party visits the Snow Dimension and eventually run into Jay's father, Paul '''(due to technical difficulties during a storm Jakksy was going through mid-episode). However, Jacob does admit that the snow dimension reminds him a lot about his home in Canada, and how it's usually covered in snow (despite Jacob's hometown being in New Brunswick). '''Possession (Episode 28) In Episode 28, the party goes into Jay's dream in order to defeat Jeremy, Momo tags along for the journey, however, Jacob and Dyke are held back so that Zephyr can "do his work" to Jacob, as part of a deal he made with Jeremy episodes prior (i.e., Jacob is spared by Jeremy for Zephyr's doing, while everyone else is slain). The party choose to defeat Jeremy regardless, and they leave Jacob to fend for himself with Zephyr. Not much is known about exactly what Zephyr does to Jacob while the party are away, but due to some evidence, and an eyewitness account from Dyke (who had been tied up and forced to watch Jacob suffer). Jacob was physically and verbally abused by Zephyr, and he was even hit repeatedly by Zephyr with his own guitar, as seen by the blood on both the floor and on the guitar. After Zephyr did we he saw fit for Jacob, he possessed him, and took full control of his body, possessing him. He was absent once the party returned, but emerged in the corner of the room. Momo, not knowing Jacob was possessed, decided to tap him on the shoulder, and was greeted with Jacob, now being fully "controlled like a vessel". Jacob injured both Momo, and Alejandro, a defender with the party, by throwing them at a wall, before bursting through a wall, growing wings, and flying away. He hasn't been seen since. The only things left behind from him were his crimson beret, his guitar, his phone, his diary, and his blood, which had been dispersed while Zephyr was beating him. Momo, and Jacob's love interest, Brayan, were hit the hardest. Brayan, now filled with rage after hearing what happened to Jacob, has sworn to kill Zephyr. Zephyr's First Attack, Failed Attack on the Snow Dimension, Freedom After this point, Jacob, now in Zephyr's control, seemingly disappears for a few days. It is assumed this is the period where Zephyr morphs Jacob into his "Dreamed Form", a form that Zephyr himself sees fit for his new body. Zephyr returns to attack Jacob's hometown of Hartfield, New Brunswick, Canada to damage or destroy anything associated with Jacob, before he spreads outwards and doing more damage to the Land Of Hearts. Stephen, Jacob's father, frantically called the party to inform them of the attack. "...Demon attack. Our house is charred, Gene has been beaten badly, Ol' Hooper's bakery is gone too, and the whole town has been damaged..." ~ Stephen, phone call to Momo, Pop, and Brayan Stephen describes the attack, in which his (his wife's, and his kid's home) home was the first to be attacked. Gene, their family doctor, was nearby, and attempted to protect Stephen and Ellie (Jacob & Momo's mother) from their now transformed son. This attempt does not go well for Gene, as he is beaten severely by Zephyr. However, Gene provided enough of a distraction for Stephen and Ellie to escape. Also damaged in the attack was Ol' Hooper's Bakery, a bakery (which was run by a senior citizen named Herb Hooper) which Jacob visited often to consume brownies. It is unknown whether Hooper was attacked or not. Stephen states that the rest of the town was damaged as well, and warns the party to watch their backs (as Zephyr could attack them next), before leaving the call. Momo, Brayan, and Pop join the rest of the party to the mall car for an ice cream break. Zephyr appears at the mall car with the party, and toys with them before knocking them all unconscious via "demented hallucinations" (as Zephyr describes them). The party wakes up in a completely blank room that is located somewhere in the chill car, and it is here where the party is introduced to the creature Zephyr made Jacob become. Zephyr explains what he did to Jacob, and why he did it, before he begins to attack the party, encouraging them to fight back. Zephyr throws Brayan through the roof and away from the room, knocking him unconscious, and hurting him badly. The party retaliates by attacking Zephyr. But they soon learn that they are only hurting Jacob more, and they soon learn that Jacob is conscious, and can see and feel the pain the party are inflicting on him. Zephyr warns the party, smiling, telling them that they'll kill Jacob if they do enough harm. Zephyr then reveals he has captured Dyke too (since the party wouldn't show up at the treehouse, since they were suspicious of a call they received from "Jacob", who was actually Zephyr, so he kidnapped Dyke too and ran off with him). Zephyr forcefully fused with Dyke. Although, this only caused Zephyr to grow in size. Momo eventually realized that Jacob was immune to the pain when Zephyr was fused, so the party began to attack the fused form. A battle ensued, and the party eventually won. Zephyr and Dyke defused, and the party claimed back Dyke. Zephyr eventually fled from the party, as they were doing too much damage to Jacob (the crystal symbolizes Jacob's condition, and when the crystal cracked, Zephyr knew the party was close to killing him), and he didn't want Jacob to die at that point (since he had more plans for Jacob). The party, eventually seeing as there was nothing else they could do at the time, returned home. Momo picked up Brayan, and brought him back as well, making sure he was ok. Momo soon discovered a method on how to rescue Jacob, however, no one has run into Zephyr since, so this method has been unable to follow through yet. Zephyr planned an attack on the Snow Dimension, a place Jacob liked, however, he was ultimately stopped by Gene (who shook off his injuries, and used his heart to warp to the snow dimension), who had travelled to the snow dimension to stop Zephyr. He successfully traps Zephyr in a cage trap. He brings Zephyr to the Heart Knights. And Momo and Brayan volunteer to save him. Gene warps the two inside Jacob's mind afterwards. Momo and Brayan are successful with this, and kill Zephyr for good. Jacob returned to normal as soon as this happened. Jacob woke up after the first episode of the Mother Arc, and has since changed his design. Season 2C: "Mother Arc", Confession to Brayan, ''Jacob's Ladder'' Jacob has stuck around with party to help get CJ back despite the evil wrath of Mother. In episode 35, he was killed alongside the rest of the party by Father during an intense battle with him, Skar, Victoria, Beep, and Wrath. Jacob explains his "experience" being dead shortly after Kyle is able to save everyone (via confronting Mother, who is possessing Father, and Skar, and defeats her with love) "I had woken up in some sort of lodge, It was here that I was greeted by my Great-Grandfather, seeing him again made me both happy and confused to see him again. I was happy because I hadn't seen him since he died, but at the same time I was confused on how I was seeing him even though he died. He greeted me, and let me have a seat in the living room. He brought me in some hot chocolate, and began to talk with me, showing some dismay to the fact that I had died when I wasn't even 16 yet (Jacob also states that his great grandfather didn't know he would be revived), and he discussed how proud he was of me even though I had died. As soon as I felt that I was going to come back, I told him I was going to be a race car driver, just like him, given I don't die again (for good)... ...I still wonder even now what is thinking of me as I'm down here with another chance..." As mentioned, Jacob, along with the rest of the party, are revived at the end of the episode. In Episode 36, Jacob confessed his long-pent up feelings for Brayan, and told him how much he loved him. Brayan was overcome with joy when Jacob admitted his feelings, and the two kissed. The two are currently dating, and both own an apartment together in Sherbert Town, Snow Dimension. Sometime between Episode 38-40, Jacob, Momo, and Brayan all moved to the snow dimension, Jacob & Momo moved due to "lack of happiness" on earth" (but still keep Hartfield very close to their memory), and Brayan moved in with Jacob since he was homeless, and wanted to be with Jacob. Jacob stated that he would return to earth to pursue a CASCAR racing career like his great-grandfather once he had the funds to begin racing, and when he was old enough. Jacob also tried looking for a band to join, and eventually stumbled across a newly formed rock band by the name of Jacob's Ladder, a band formed recently by three other teenagers (who were all slightly older than Jacob, ranging from 17-19), and was able to land a spot in the band as the bassist. The group wasn't able to land a gig, as school began again, and the band members still in school had to return to their schedule, except the frontman, who gave Jacob a guitar-ax to use as an instrument to practice while the band was in a state of hibernation. Jacob was able to make it to the re-marriage of Jay's parents (with Momo & Brayan), dressed up in a nice crimson suit. He & Brayan (wearing a red suit Jacob had bought for him) also bonded some more during the ceremony before Mother came in and crashed the wedding (she would ultimately end up being killed at the end of the confrontation). Personal Life and Relationships As previously stated, Jacob has one sibling (Momo), a mother (Ellie), and a father. Ellie, Jacob's mother (Arctic Fox) - While she hasn't made a physical appearance in Heart 3000, Jacob does mention her from time to time. Not a lot has been revealed about her, other than the fact that she could potentially be a psychic who can sense when Jacob may be in trouble. She's a little protective over Jacob, but she still lets him do what he wishes. Stephen (Polyfox) - Jacob's father, Stephen has also never made a physical appearance in H3000, he has talked to Jacob in at least one phone call after the events of Episode 26. Jacob previously believed his father to be deceased after he and 5 others vanished in a plane crash somewhere in Nevada on their way to Peru (when Jacob was 12). Jacob was deeply saddened over this event, and paired with his demon struggles, he considers it his darkest moment in his life. Stephen did confirm that he was still alive, however, and explains that the reasoning for his absence was due to complications with Area 51. He promises to catch up for the lost times with Jacob and Momo once they return home, if they do so, that is. Momo, Jacob's sister (Polyfox/Arctic Fox hybrid) - Momo makes here first appearance in H3000 during an open world RP in the desert, after being freed from Zephyr (who had possessed her because she knew too much about how to help Jacob). She appears to be mainly confused about everything that has been happening, naturally since she wasn't an active character within the H3000 universe beforehand. She has revealed that she is the twin sister of Jacob, and that she has been helping Jacob through his demon troubles every since he was told he had one in him. Jacob is also Bisexual, admitting this sometime during season 1. Sometime after Episode 36, he confessed to Brayan that he loved him, and the two began dating, they're still in their relationship as of recent. Quotes "Faf" ~ Jacob, Episode 24 "I want brownies" ~ Jacob, ??? "It's best not to give him any attention, that's what he wants" ~ Jacob, talking about Jay's alter ego, Jeremy. "Meep" ~ Jacob, before his encounter with Zephyr. "Be careful when you go down stairs, you could fall, break your neck, and die" ~ Jacob, Mine 3000, episode 31 Trivia * Jacob is extremely obsessed with brownies. He has stated this quite a bit within H3000 * Jacob is a multi-instrumentalist musician, as he knows how to play electric guitar, and various string instruments. * Jacob is scared of bees, and Green (Jay's heart), who is a bee in his 'final form'. * Jacob takes inspiration from various musicians. Some of which include the likes of Rush,'' The Doors, ''David Bowie, and various others. * Jacob's favourite colour is Crimson * Jacob plans on moving to the Snow Dimension with Brayan sometime after Heart 3000 * Out of all the members of the Heart Knights, Jacob is one of the few natural hybrids within the party * All of Jacob's clothing are clothes that Jacob's admin, Jakksy, owns in real life. * He and Momo are the only twins in the party. * Jacob's favourite genre of music is Rock. * Jacob has dreams of becoming a professional CASCAR driver once he is old enough, following in the footsteps of his Grandfather and Great-Grandfather See Also * Dyke, Jacob's heart * Jakksy '(H3000), Defender * 'Gene, Jacob's family doctor * Momo, Jacob's sister * Zephyr, Jacob's demon * Brayan, Jacob's love interest __FORCETOC__